Heartbreak
by justanotherfangirl0509
Summary: He broke her heart ... but revenge is always sweet.
1. Halloween

A/N: Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction, so please don't be shocked if it's not that great. Please review! I will give you invisible cookies!

-justanotherfangirl0509

Hermione stood in front of the full-length mirror in the prefects' bathroom, admiring her Halloween costume. She was dressed as the Muggle version of a witch, and she wore a short black dress, silver fishnet tights, black, knee-high boots, and all kinds of silver jewelry. She also had on a cute little witch-hat headband that she'd bought at a Muggle costume shop years ago. Her makeup was bold and dramatic, with thick black eyeliner and mascara, deep grey eyeshadow, and bright red lips. Her hair was equally dramatic, temporarily transformed into long, straight locks that flowed to her waist, black with silver streaks.

Hermione spun once in front of the mirror. Perfect. She slid her wand into a hidden pocket of her dress and headed out of the bathroom.

Ron waited outside. He'd dressed up as Dracula, after much begging and insistence on Harry's and Hermione's parts. "You... what happened?" he gasped, staring at Hermione like she'd turned purple.

Hermione giggled and took Ron's hand. "Magic. Come on! We don't want to be late!"

As the couple entered the Great Hall, more than a few heads turned and looked their way. More than a few guys were staring at Hermione, who managed not to blush as thy made their way over to Harry and Ginny.

"Mione, you look amazing!" Ginny said the second she saw her. "Let me guess... a Muggle-type witch?"

Hermione laughed. "You always know. And you're a princess?" Ginny's hair had been meticulously curled, and she wore an elegant gown with one of those princess hats that had tinselly strands flowing from the top.

"Yep!"

Ron looked at Harry. "I just don't get it," he said. "What do you see in her?"

Harry laughed and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek. "I wouldn't expect you to know, Ron, she's your sister."

Hermione stifled a giggle as she looked at Harry's outfit. He appeared to be dressed up as Robin Hood.

"What?" Harry asked indignantly. "I was raised by Muggles, too, you know!"

Hermione laughed. "Come on, Ron. Let's dance."

*HP*

After a solid hour of dancing, Ron broke away from Hermione. "Hey, I'm going to get some punch, okay? I'll be right back."

"All right," Hermione smiled. "I'll find someone to talk to."

As Ron walked away, Hermione scanned the crowd for someone to chat with. Harry and Ginny were engaged in an intense liplock, so that was out of the question. Lavender and Parvati were talking to each other, giggling constantly. Hermione didn't even want to know what it was about. No one seemed to be alone, except for Luna. Hermione walked over.

"Hello, Hermione," Luna said cheerfully. "Where's Ronald?"

Hermione answered, "He's getting some punch. Who did you come with?"

"Oh, no one," Luna answered, "but I had to wear this costume. Do you like it?"

Hermione appraised the younger girl's outfit. She wore a surprisingly normal costume, consisting of a black jumpsuit and black fake ears and a tail. "You look nice," she said. "Really, I like it."

"Thanks," Luna answered. "Do you see Ronald? He's not over by the punch table."

Hermione shrugged. "I don't see him. I'll go find him, okay?"

"All right," Luna said. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"Sure," Hermione answered.

The two girls waded through the dance floor and over to the refreshments. Ron was nowhere to be seen.

"What's going on over here?" Hermione wondered aloud. A large crowd was gathered in one corner.

Suddenly, Harry and Ginny emerged from that particular throng. "Hermione-" Ginny began. "You should probably check this out." She sounded worried.

Nervously, Hermione pushed her way through the crowd. When she saw who was at the center, she nearly screamed. Ron and Lavender were smashed together in such a way that could only mean that they were having a lengthy makeout session. Their arms were wrapped around each other in the same way that had broken her heart in sixth year.

Hermione pulled out her wand, but then put it away. She pushed back out of the crowd and left the Hall in a rush. Once she was out, though, she squeezed herself into a niche behind a statue and started crying her eyes out, grateful that her magical makeup was completely waterproof.

Suddenly, she lifted her head. A slow smile spread across her face. Revenge was sweet - and Hermione knew the perfect way to do it.


	2. Plotting

A/N: Chapter two is finally up! I'm so excited. It's a lot funnier than the first one.

-justanotherfangirl0509

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling oddly refreshed, considering what she'd seen last night. She briefly wondered why she was still in her outfit from the ball, but then remembered that she'd crashed immediately upon returning to the dormitory. She quickly undid the costume spell and returned to looking like herself presently.

Hermione got ready for the day as she usually would, but just added a touch of makeup for a change. That was the first part of her plan.

Everyone else in her dormitory was up, so Hermione headed on out to the Great Hall for breakfast. She slid in beside Ron in her normal spot, acting like nothing was wrong.

"Hey, Ron!" she said brightly and kissed him quickly on the cheek. "I just want to thank you for being such a great boyfriend! I don't know what I'd do without you.

Ron looked at her. "Um, thanks." He patted her head awkwardly and continued eating his bacon. (A/N: BACON BACON BACON!)

Harry whispered something in Ginny's ear, and the younger girl nodded. "Hey Hermione, can I talk to you for a second?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah?"

"In private." Ginny lead Hermione out of the Hall and whispered, "What are you doing?

Hermione answered dryly, "Talking to you."

"No, with Ron!" Ginny hissed. "You know what he did last night."

"It's called revenge."

"How is being nice to him revenge?"

"I have a plan. Trust me, Gin. I know what I'm doing. Just do me a favor - don't tell Ron that I know about him and Lavender. Tell Harry not to tip him off, either, okay?"

Ginny looked at her suspiciously. "Okay, but don't let him hurt you."

Hermione smiled sadly. "He already did."

*HP*

During Transfiguration that day, Hermione sat by Ron. She made sure to squeeze up against him on the tiny bench. This revenge was kind of fun.

"Hey, Ron, doesn't Lavender look nice today? I love her hair," Hermione whispered.

Ron squirmed a bit. "Um, yeah, it looks great."

"I know!"

"Miss Granger! Mister Weasley! Do you mind? My class is about to begin," Professor McGonagall called out.

Hermione blushed. "Right. Sorry, Professor."

The lesson was about human transfiguration again, this one on changing hair colors and styles. Hermione, of course, had long ago mastered this - how else to keep her bushy mop tamed - but Ron didn't seem to find it as simple.

"Pilos Morphaga!" Ron muttered the incantation, and his rust-red hair started growing at an unstoppable rate. It quickly reached the floor and continued to extend itself, smothering Ron in lovely hair.

Hermione stifled a giggle. "Hi, Ginny - oh oops, that's you, Ron, isn't it?"

Ron turned beet-red. "Finite Incantatem."

Needless to say, that only added hideous-looking blond streaks to his lovely locks.

Professor McGonagall looked up from her desk, as if noticing Ron's problem for the first time. "Oh, dear," she said concernedly. "Finite Incantatem."

Ron'a hair stopped growing, but stayed long with blond streaks.

He looked at Hermione in awe. "How did you do that?"

Hermione's hair was now waist-length, and tumbled down her back in loose waves. It was a shade of golden-brown with lighter highlights and darker lowlights.

"Magic," Hermione answered simply. "Same as you, I might add."

Ron scowled.

Harry, who'd been silently laughing his head off the whole time, said, "Ron, why don't you try to reverse the spell? Turn your hair back to normal?"

Ron shrugged. "Pilos Morphaga."

His hair now turned a solid shade of silver and sprung into insane curls, not unlike Hermione's when she first woke up.

The entire class burst into laughter. Ron just turned an even deeper shade of splotchy red.

Hermione noticed a certain girl with dirty-blond hair and eyes the color of her name glaring at the two of them. She responded by mouthing the words, "He's mine." For now.

A/N: I really do love bacon. Now I'm hungry for bacon. Oh well. Please review?!


	3. Hogsmeade

_A/N: Thank you to my first reviewer! I really appreciate it. 3_

It was the day of the first Hogsmeade trip of the year, and Hermione couldn't wait. It was the perfect opportunity for a little shopping ... and a little more revenge.

"Everyone who has a permission slip may attend..." Professor McGonagall was saying to all the third years who wanted to attend.

"Hey Ron," Hermione said, "Do you want to go to a little coffee shop I found last time we came here? It's a very cute place to get a drink."

Ron answered, "Okay, that sounds great. Do you want Harry and Ginny to come, too?"

"No, I'd rather it just be us," Hermione answered with a slightly coy smile.

Ron gulped. "All right, then."

Hermione smiled back at his uncomfortable expression. "All right, then."

Once they'd arrived, Hermione told Harry, Ron, and Ginny she's meet up with them later, and ducked into her favorite bookshop in the village.

She headed straight to the section of Muggle books. Even though she lived at Hogwarts now, they were still her favorites. She selected a copy that looked intriguing and headed up to pay.

Hermione was just getting out the three Sickles she would have to pay when, "Psst! Hermione!"

She turned and saw... no one. Well, that was weird. She shrugged and paid for her book, and then left.

*HP*

The Leaky Cauldron was way too overcrowded, but Hermione managed to find Harry and Ginny's table. They weren't making out again, thankfully, just sitting and chatting.

Hermione sat across from them in the booth. "Hey, guys," she said with a warm smile. "Where's Ron?"

Harry bit his lip. "We don't know. He went to do a bit of shopping on his own, for Ginny's birthday, but that was three hours ago-"

"-and he would never spend that much time on finding a gift for me," Ginny chimed in with a small laugh. "I guess he just got sidetracked."

Just then, the bells on the door chimed and Ron walked in. "Hey, guys," he greeted, sliding in beside Hermione, who immediately put her head on his shoulder. "What've you been doing?"

"Well, I visited the book shop and then bought a few quills," Hermione answered, "and then chatted with Luna for awhile. She's a bit odd, but it makes for fascinating conversation. Oh, and Ron, I bought you this." She pulled a long ivory box out her bag and slid it over to Ron. "Open it!"

Ron tugged the top of the box off, revealing a cherry-wood quill with golden trimmings and a miniature hippogriff feather. "Wow, 'Mione. Just, wow. Thank you."

Hermione hugged him quickly and planted a kiss on his cheek. "You're welcome. I knew you'd like it."

Ron nodded. "It's wonderful."

The door opened once more, and Lavender walked in, covered in snow. As she passed Hermione, she sneered at her. Hermione smiled back politely and turned back towards the table.

"Shall we order some butterbeer?"

*HP*

Back in her dormitory that evening, Hermione was writing in her journal. It was more of a letter, really, to her older brother, who'd died fighting in the army two years ago.

"Dear Logan,

Everything seems backwards now. I know Lavender wants Ron for herself, but he's dating me. I know he prefers her to me, too, but I'm not going to just break up with him. It seems like Harry and Ginny are on my side, but you never know. Harry and Ron have been best friends since the train to Hogwarts in our first year, so he might end up siding with him.

My revenge plan is working perfectly so far, and I'm determined to get Ron to either admit to cheating on me or break up with me. Then, well, then I've got an even bigger surprise. It's going to be brilliant.

I'm over Ron now, so all this lovey stuff is just acting, which I'm actually not bad at. It's really kind of fun - but that quill was expensive. However, you know Mum and Dad make a lot of money from dentistry. All I have to do is convert my allowance into Galleons and I'm all good.

Logan, I miss you every day. You're always in my heart.

Your baby sister,

Hermione"

She sighed and closed the book just as Lavender walked in.

"Reading again, Granger?"

Hermione looked up, mildly interested. "Oh, so we're on last-name terms now?"

Lavender growled, barely audible. "Ron is mine," she said.

Hermione rolled hr eyes. "You're talking to his girlfriend."

Lavender sat down in the center of her bed and pulled the curtains shut in a huff. Hermione shrugged and picked up the book she'd purchased earlier. The drama in it was nothing compared to her life right now.

A/N: I tried to make this chapter a little longer. What do you think? Tell me in a REVIEW.


	4. Potions

A/N: Thanks to my second reviewer, the site wouldn't let me put it up, though. I'll try to get it to work.

-justanotherfangirl0509

Hermione sat quietly in Potions class. Harry and Ron had snagged seats beside each other, and the only other open seat was beside Lavender, naturally.

"For today's lesson, you'll be making the Wolfsbane Potion," Professor Slughorn announced. "Now, you need to be careful, because if at any point during the brewing of the potion, your skin touches any part of it, it will cause your head to swell up to three times its natural size. You will be working with the person beside you. Good luck!"

Lavender shot Hermione a nasty smile. "Yeah, Granger," she repeated, "good luck."

Hermione rolled her eyes and flipped in her book to the right page. "First, we'll need some Kneazle acid. Do you mine getting it?"

"Get it yourself, Granger."

Hermione sighed. "All right." She stood and went to the ingredients cupboard.

Ron was there as well. "Um, Hermione, is Lavender giving you a hard time?"

Hermione laughed as she selected the acid and the next three ingredients. "No, Ron, why would you think that?"

"Um," Ron muttered, "no reason."

Hermione flipped her hair over her shoulder. "All right, then." She walked out of the cupboard.

Back at her table, Lavender was sitting exactly the same way she'd been before.

"Well, Lavender, shall we get started?"

Lavender sighed. "Go ahead."

"All right. Can you add the acid?"

Lavender crossed he arms. "You do it, genius."

Hermione shrugged. "I'll tell Professor Slughorn that you'r not helping."

Lavender rolled her eyes. "Like I care what that old blimp thinks. The worst he can do is give me detention. Apparently he hasn't heard of wand-to-wand messaging."

Wand-to-wand messaging was something Fred and George had invented that allowed you to send a message to someone else through your wand. Once you bought the instruction book, you could talk to anyone who had a wand. It was rather like Muggle texting.

"He can take away your wand," Hermione pointed out, and added the acid. She proceeded to complete the next six steps.

"Lavender," she said, "this part requires two people. You have to pour in the beetle juice while I stir."

Lavender turned to glare at Hermione. "Like I care. Do it yourself."

"Lavender! This is the last step. I'll tell our professor if you don't help me with this one part."

"All right," Lavender sighed. "But I want to stir."

"Whatever. You ready?"

"Yeah..."

"Alright... now."

Lavender plunged her potion-proof stirrer into the potion as Hermione began to pour slowly. What happened next was in slow motion to Hermione's eyes. Lavender stopped stirring and instead used her other hand to shove the potion onto Hermione, completely soaking her.

The classroom went silent. The Slytherins smiled evilly, but the Gryffindors stared with open mouths.

"Oh, my gosh!" Lavender gasped, covering her mouth in mock surprise. "I am sooo sorry! I totally didn't mean to do that!"

Hermione locked eyes with her, causing the girl to wince slightly at her steely glare. "It's all right, Lavender," she announced, he voice deadly serious. "It wasn't your fault." And with that, she picked up her things and stalked out of the room, feeling her head start to expand.

"Look! Her head's finally as big as her ego!" some Slytherin laughed, probably Malfoy, just before Hermione was out of earshot.

She made her way straight to the hospital wing. "Madam Pomfrey," she huffed, her swollen lips making it hard to speak.

The elderly nurse walked out of her office, gasped, and directed Hermione to an open bed by a Hufflepuff second year. "What happened?"

"Wolfsbane ... potion ..." Hermione croaked. "Lavender ... Brown ... spilled it ... on me."

"Oh, dear," Madam Pomfrey simpered, bustling about for some anti-potion. "Her again? The two of you were here on bad terms in your sixth year as well, right? About Ron Weasley?"

Hermione nodded, and winced. "Yes, that ... was us," she groaned.

The circumstances were so similar. If only she knew.

*HP*

Ron, Harry, and Lavender burst into the hospital wing together.

"Hermione! Are you all right?" Harry said immediately. "We wanted to come right away, but Professor Slughorn made us wait until we finished our potion."

"And he had to interview Lavender," Ron added.

"Yeah," Lavender grumbled. "Stupid teachers. At least I didn't get punished."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "I know, they are pretty stupid at times." She knew that Lavender could tell what she really meant: that Slughorn was stupid for not punishing Lavender.

"Well, are you okay?" Ron asked.

"Fine. My neck's a little sore, but it's not a big deal. You guys should probably get to Charms. Tell Professor Flitwick where I am, okay?"

Harry nodded as they left.

Madam Pomfrey walked back over to Hermione's bed. "Did Lavender really spill it on you accidentally?"

Hermione shook her head miserably. "Can I stay here for the rest of the day? I really don't want to talk to her."

"That's fine," Madam Pomfrey agreed. "But you can go whenever you want to."

Hermione nodded silently. She didn't want to leave.

A/N: So, Lavender knows that Hermione knows, but why isn't she telling Ron? Find out in the next chapter...which I won't be posting until someone REVIEWS. ;)


	5. Complications

A/N: Thaaank you to my lovely reviewers... I 3 you all. Now on to the next chapter!

-justanotherfangirl0509

Hermione walked slowly back to the common room after dinner. Lavender had decided to be Miss Hilarious and make countless jokes about Hermione's big head. Harry and Ginny had tried to defend her, but Ron was too busy laughing.

"Sorry 'Mione -but it's true," he kept saying, and Hermione kept trying not to confront him then and there.

Now she was sitting on her bed, reading that same romance novel, when Ginny walked in.

"Hey, Ginny," she greeted the younger girl happily. "What's up?"

Ginny shrugged. "Just wondering how your mysterious revenge plan is going," she said, "you know, since Lavender was really mean to you during potions. I might not have been there, but from her bragging at dinner, she seemed to have really embarrassed you."

Hermione sighed. "Ginny, my plan's actually working great. I know Lavender knows that I saw the two of them, but I don't know why she won't tell Ron. If she does tell him, though, it'll ruin my whole plan. He can't know, Ginny."

Ginny bit her lip. "Just be careful, 'Mione. Ron can be a prat, but I think yhis is going too far."

Hermione waved the redhead off. "Trust me. I know what I'm doing."

Ginny slumped out, probably to report the entire conversation to Harry.

Hermione had only gotten a few pages before Lavender walked in.

"Oh. It's you," Hermione greeted unenthusiastically.

"Do you want to know why I'm not telling him?"

The dirty-blond's question took Hermione by surprise. "Um, yes."

Lavender bit her lip. "See, I have a boyfriend, too. And if I told Ron that you know, this - whatever you're doing - will get all around the school, and eventually, he'll know, and I need to break up with him first."

Hermione considered that for a moment before putting he book down. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because," Lavender added with a devious smile, "now you know that you only have until I break up with him to carry out this plan."

"Who is he, anyway?" Hermione asked, acting nonchalant.

Lavender's smile faded. "Seamus. You know how he is - if I don't break up with him first, he'll make something blow up in my face."

Hermione laughed. "In that case, I hope he does. I would laugh."

Inside, though, she was shaking with nervousness. She had a few days at best to get Ron to confess. Yay.

*HP*

Harry sat on the couch in the common room, running his fingers through his raven hair. He was just so worried about Hermione. She'd kept dating Ron since the war ended. Sure, he'd expected it to happen, but naturally, Ron had to go and cheat on her - with Lavender, of all people. The whole war hero thing had been bound to attract several people, but Harry had been convinced that Ron was completely over Lavender the second they'd broken up. Going back to Hogwarts to take seventh year was bound to be full of surprises.

Surprising him, Ginny sat down beside him with a slight bounce in the cushions. "I just talked to Hermione," she announced glumly. "She says her plan is going perfectly. I think she just needs to break up with Ron. He's such a jerk."

Harry sighed. "Do you think she really knows what she's doing?"

"I don't know," Ginny said defeatedly. "I hope so."

"Yeah," Harry murmured, pulling Ginny closer to him. "I hope so, too."

*HP*

Hermione sat at breskfast the next morning, trying to hide the dark circles under her eyes with her extra-bushy hair. Needless to say, she'd goyyen an extraordinarily small amount of sleep the night befor, stressing iut over how to make Ron cave.

_Flashback_

_Hermione lay in bed, barely awake, but nowhere near sleeping, either. She'd been trying to think of a plan almost all night long, but had nothing. _

_She rolled over and pushed her bushy mane away from her sticky neck. Suddenly, she sat up in bed. "Brilliant!" she whispered, too quiet for anyone else to hear unless they were right next to het mouth. _

_She checked her clock. Four in the morning. Oh well, at least she could get two hours of sleep yet. _

_Hermione rolled over. Her eyes, heavy with sleepiness, closed instsntly into a drramless sleep. _

_End Flashback_

After downing a muffin with inhuman speed, Hermione darted off to the bathroom before Muggle Studies: Mandatory Basics. As the name said, the class was, indeed, mandatory for all students, regardless of their birth. These basic sessions were being held once every two weeks.

In the restroom, Hermione looked at her reflecion and tried not to shriek. No wondereveryone had been avoiding her like the plague this morning: she appeared to have it. The brunette witch used a quick glamour charm on herself to look presentable.

Once she'd arrived in class, Hermione took a seat next to Ron and waited for the professor to come in. The young Weasley actually seemed to find the class interestig, and his dad's obsession with Muggle trchnology gave him a bit of background information.

"Good morning, class," said an elegant, glittery-haired woman who'd just walked in. Her pale pink robes shimmered with purple shadows and hugged her figure perfectly, including the slight roundness of her stomach. It was none other than Fleur Weasley.

Ron turned as red as his hair at the part-Veela's entrance - his former crush in her hadn't been forgotten.

"For your class, I've chosen a very interesting topic that ai think you'll enjoy. It's a bit of a challenge, but you should catch on." As she spooke, thirty shiny new iMacs (one for each student) appeared on the desk in the front of the room, and they began dispersing to the students.

"This year, you thirty will be studying ... e-mail."

Fleur explained the basics of e-mail while the students fumbled eith logging on to their laptops. After quite a bit of messing around, everyone had their own e-mail account, ot if they already had one, they were logged on.

Then, Fleur gave them free rein to e-mail each other for the rest of class, and some very interesting conversations occurred...

A/N: ...which will be posted in thr next chapter, after I get 3 reviews. *blows kisses to everyone who is about to click review* *points a wand at anyone who refuses to press the magical button and says "Rictumsempra!" (that's tickling, right?) and laughs*

You know you love me...

-justanotherfangirl0509


	6. Email

A/N: Thx to my 3 reviewers, you guys rock. Now here's the amazing email chapter! I won't keep you waiting any more. By the way, you can only see the emails Hermione sends or recieves... or hacks.

-justanotherfangirl0509

FROM: BOOKWORMIONE

TO:WEASLEYISOURKING

Nice job figuring out how email works. I was a little worried, but you seem to have it down. I already had an account, so I'm used to it. By the way, I love your username.

FROM:WEASLEYISOURKING

TO:BOOKWORMIONE

I hat thees keyboardd. They'ee so hard to use. What's a usremane?

FROM:BOOKWORMIONE

TO:WEASLEYISOURKING

A username is the title that people see when you email them. I thought Fleur already explained that... or were you too busy staring at her to listen? You've got to be the worst BF ever. LOLJK By the way, have you heard of Spell Check? No, it's not for your wand. Click on the ABC icon in the upper left corner before you send your emails from now on.

TO: BOOKWORMIONE,WEASLEYISOURKING

FROM: THEBOYWHOLIVED

I finally figured this out! It's very cool, and I already knew a little about it from stealing Dudley's old laptop from his playroom. How are you guys doing?

FROM: WEASLEYISOURKING

TO: BOOKWORMIONE

Thanks for the Spell Check tip. Definitely using it. What is BF or LOLJK?

FROM:SILVERDRAGON

TO:BOOKWORMIONE

I kind of like this. I can call you a Mudblood without even having to talk.

FROM: BOOKWORMIONE

TO: SILVERDRAGON

Have you heard of hacking? You will. ;)

FROM: BOOKWORMIONE

TO:WEASLYISOURKING

BF = boyfriend

LOLJK = laughing out loud, joking

Any more stupid questions?

FROM: LAVLAV

TO: BOOKWORMIONE

Tick, tock!

FROM: SILVERDRAGON

TO: BOOKWORMIONE

What the heck is hacking? Should I be scared? And what is this - ;) - ?

FROM: BOOKWORMIONE

TO: THEBOYWHOLIVED, WEASLEYISOURKING

Have you two heard of hacking? If not... you will. I'm going to hack Malfoy's account. And before you comment... it doesn't use magic.

FROM: BOOKWORMIONE

TO: SILVERDRAGON

Hacking is something that will probably happen to you. Yes, you should be scared.

;) = winking smiley face

If you're so curious, ask Fleur.

FROM: THEBOYWHOLIVED

TO: BOOKWORMIONE, WEASLEYISOURKING

I do know what hacking is. I can't wait to see all Malfoy's emails. Ron, BTW, hacking is when you gain access to anything online that you shouldn't be able to see, so Hermione's going to be able to read Malfoy's emails. Should be fun. I didn't know you were a hacker, Hermione. It sounds fun.

FROM: BOOKWORMIONE

TO:THEBOYWHOLIVED, WEASLEYISOURKING

You haven't known happiness until you've hacked.

FROM: SILVERDRAGON

TO: BOOKWORMIONE

Oh my gosh, you are NOT hacking into my account. The only blonde Weasley in the world just tole me what it is and ... um ... your username is pathetic. I mean, bookwormione? Seriously, could you think of anything lamer?

FROM: BOOKWORMIONE

TO: THEBOYWHOLIVED, WEASLEYISOURKING

Okay guys, I'm all ready to hack. Come watch my computer. This will be fun.

FROM: TALLDARKANDHANDSOME

TO: SILVERDRAGON

What do you expect me to do? I mean, Granger's a genius. There's no way you can stop her from hacking. It's impossible. In the meantime, I'm going to send you detailed despcriptions of all your most embarassing moments. Enjoy! :)

FROM: SILVERDRAGON

TO: TALLDARKANDHANDSOME

How could you betray me like this? I thought you were my friend.

FROM: TALLDARKANDHANDSOME

TO: SILVERDRAGON

I am your friend ... but I'm also a Slytherin.

Where to start? Oh, I know! Remember in first year when you first arrived in the common room? You were terrified of the portrait of Slytherin on the wall. Crabbe, Goyle, and I had to drag you back to your bed. You wouldn't open your eyes in the common room for weeks.

You reading this, Granger? I think you are, or will be - you've got Potter and Weasley crowded around your laptop as I'm typing this.

FROM: SILVERDRAGON

TO: TALLDARKANDHANDSOME

Zabini, I am going to kill you later. I was never that scared of anything in my life.

FROM: TALLDARKANDHANDSOME

TO: SILVERDRAGON

Suure you weren't.

Next ... Oh, I remember the first time you got dress robes. It was for the Yule Ball in fourth year. Those things were hideous, with the lovely crumpled velvet and molding lace. The bonnet was my personal favorite part, though. The thing was perfect - your mum said in the letter that they'd been in th family for decades and you had to wear them. Ahh, those were the days.

FROM: SILVERDRAGON

TO: TALLDARKANDHANDSOME

Okay, that one really wasn't fair. I at least managed to magically switch them with Weasley's plain black ones, without him even opening his box. Not bad for a fourth year. It was still kind if embarrassing, though, I guess. Why am I even telling you this?

FROM: TALLDARKANDHANDSOME

TO: SILVERDRAGON

Now for your third and final blonde moment! My two personal favorites were already witnessed by Potter & Pals, so, let's go with my third favorite!

Last year, while Potter & Pals were off saving the Muggles, you were out on the Quidditch pitch, during the last Gryffindor vs. Slytherin game. I was flying around the goal hoops, blocking the Quaffle several times in a row, when I happened to glance up. And who else should I see but you? You were dangling from your broom with one hand, and your feet were kicking madly. A few people were nervous that it was something like what had happened to Potter in his first year, but when Snape used Finite Incantatem on it, you stayed holding on to the handle. The only possible solution was that you had actually lost your balance and fallen off your broom! Naturally, while you were dangling like a helpless maniac, the Weasley girl actually caught the Snitch right over your head. Slytherin lost, but that little scene was so funny, no one cared.

You know you love me! Oh, and Granger, if you're getting this, please mock him for the rest of his life.

FROM: SILVERDRAGON

TO: TALLDARKANDHANDSOME

Zabini, I am going to kill you someday.

FROM: BOOKWORMIONE

TO: SILVERDRAGON, TALLDARKANDHANDSOME

Thanks, Blaise! ;)

Oh, and Malfoy, I can't believe you managed to hide that last story from Harry, Ron and I for so long. Good job ... but that doesn't make it any less hilarious and mockable.

Ron says hi to both of you. I don't know why he can't just email you from his own computer. He's leaving now. So is Harry.

Should I hack into Lavender's account next? Not that it would be accessible to you two...

FROM: LAVLAV

TO: MRCOOL

We need to talk. Meet me in the common room later?

FROM: BOOKWORMIONE

TO: THEBOYWHOLIVED

I have a major issue ... a Lavender issue. She's going to break up with her boyfriend and tell Ron that I know about them tonight! How can I get Ron to do what I want? Help me, Harry!

FROM: THEBOYWHOLIVED

TO: BOOKWORMIONE

What do you need Ron to do?

FROM: TALLDARKANDHANDSOME

TO: BOOKWORMIONE

Pleased to help you out. ;)

FROM: SILVERDRAGON

TO: BOOKWORMIONE

Can I erase your memory?

FROM: BOOKWORMIONE

TO: THEBOYWHOLIVED

I'm trying to get him to confess to cheating on me or to break up with Lavender. HELP!

FROM: BOOKWORMIONE

TO: SILVERDRAGON

No.

FROM: MRCOOL

TO: LAVLAV

Um, okay.

FROM: LAVLAV

TO: WEASLEYISOURKING

When are you going to break up with Hermione? I'm breaking up with Seamus tonight.

FROM: WEASLEYISOURKING

TO: LAVLAV

Tonight too, I guess.

FROM: BOOKWORMIONE

TO: THE BOYWHOLIVED

Harry, Ron's going to break up with me tonight! What should I say? Help me!

A/N: I don't know if I'll add another email chapter or not. But just so you know ... the story isn't about to end. I know it seems like it will, but, you know, you'll get it later. Oh, and 3 reviews for the next chapter! I 3 u! If you have nothing to say, tell me your fave pizza topping.


	7. Done

A/N: Okay, I give up. Clearly only two people can review (thx, Angel Girl5 and kaitebacon) so I'm just posting a short chapter. However, some things you might want to know:

1. You don't need an account to review! In case you didn't know that...yeah.

2. You don't really have to say anything substantial or anything, I'll still count it.

For the next chapter .. okay, one review. Is it that hard, guys? One review?

-justanotherfangirl0509

Hermione sat nervously in front of the fire in the common room. Muggle Studies had long been over. Even though the emails (and hacking) had been fun, she was terrified of seeing Ron - and Lavender.

She added another sentence to her essay on the pros and cons if email, but it was only halfheartedly.

The portrait swung open. Hermione froze up, worried it might be Ron, but it was Ginny instead.

"Hey," Hermione greeted softly as the redhead sat down beside her.

"What's the big issue? Harry told me that you a-mailed him for help or something," Ginny explained.

Hermione sighed. "It's called email. And I'm worried because I was an mail from Lavender to Ron telling him to break up with me, and Ron agreed. He's going to break up with me tonight! How do I get him to stop?"

Ginny bit her lip. "You know, 'Mione, maybe you don't have to stop them."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

Ginny explained, "Maybe you can just let it happen. Come up with another plan to get my jerk brother back. This whole making-him-uncomfortable thing can't be all you've got in mind - you're Hermione Granger."

Hermione managed a small smile. "You're right. I do have another plan."

Ginny grinned. "Then do it." Her grin faded quickly, though. "Oh, and Harry said for me to tell you ... he knows he's going to have to choose between you and Ron, at least temporarily. And he's choosing-"

Just then, the portrait swung open again. This time, Hermione'a heart stampeded in place. It was Ron.

"Hey Hermione?" he asked. "Can I tell you something?"

Hermione nodded.

"Um, okay. See, well, I, um, I'm-"

"Spit it out!" Hermione insisted.

"See, I'm, uh, I have to break up with you. I mean I want to. But I also have to. The point is-"

"Why?"

Hermione's simple question had clearly flustered Ron, who immediately reddened in a splotchy blush.

"Why?!" she repeated, getting impatient.

"Well, er, because..."

Hermione's expression turned to fiery stone. "Is it because I'm all lovey-dovey just as you decide I'm not good enough? Is it because I'm too boring, too bookish, too smart? Or is it because of Lavender? I know you two were making out at the Halloween Ball. I know you're breaking up with me to date her. I know you just want to take your relationship to the public level. Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out? Well, I do know! And you - broke - my - heart!" Her foot stamped on Ron's to punctuate the last four words. Tears streaked down her face as she stomped up to her dormitory, ever grateful that Ron wouldn't be able to get up.


	8. Over You

A/N: add this later

Hermione sat down on her bed as tears chased each other down her face. Why did Lavender have to ruin everything? She hadn't really gotten Ron to break up with her - Lavender had. Naturally, she did the only thing that made sense at the moment. She got out her journal and began to write.

Dear Logan,

Lavender ruined everything! She somehow found out that I was plotting my revenge, and told Ron to break up with me before I could even get my plan really into action. She is a sick jerk! I just wish she'd leave me alone.

Oh, and I almost forgot. I don't know whose side Harry's going to choose! I hope he chooses me, for obvious reasons, but I don't know. He's always had more fun with Ron - not that he's said this to my face, but it's pretty obvious. He and Ginny have stood by me in this whole thing, though! I'm pretty sure Ginny's on my side here, or maybe neutral, if Harry picks Ron's side. Or maybe the two of them will both me neutral! Unfortunately, it sure didn't sound like that when Ginny started to tell me who Harry picked. I'm just so confused!

Still, this mess won't interfere with the next part of my plan. Oh! I'll get back at Lavender, too. Brilliant! But how...

I'll think of something.

Your very tired sister,

Hermione

She was pretty tired, so she tucked away her journal and went to bed, for once forgetting to do her homework days before it was due.

*HP*

The next morning, Hermione woke up extra-early considering that she'd fallen asleep at eight the night before. Normally she didn't fall asleep until ten or eleven. However, this worked to her advantage. This new plan had to be put into action immediately for it to work.

She slipped into the bathroom and took a quick shower, then put on her uniform. She cast a spell on it; suddenly, it hugged her figure a lot more attractively than before. She shrunk down her robes and put them in her bag. After all, it was late November. Not exactly T-shirt weather.

Next, she put her hair in a ponytail and did her makeup, magical, of course. . She started with her eyes - black mascara and smoky pale grey eyeshadow, with a little eyeliner for good measure. She put on a little foundation and some peach-pink blush. Hermione also added some berry-colored lip gloss, enchanted to not smear or rub off until its wearer wanted it to.

Finally, she did her hair. Taking it down from its ponytail, she used the hair spell from charms to give herself soft waves that flowed down to the middle of her back, still in their natural color.

Hermione twirled a lock around her finger, then laughed at how girly it looked. Then she laughed again - she was supposed to look girly today! She slipped on a pair of knee-high gold boots to finish it off. Technically, there were no rules against them, but she slipped a pair of black flats into her bag just in case.

Oh! She'd almost forgotten. Hermione transfigured her bag into an oversized purse. The spell was a tricky one, but extremely useful - it could change the appearance of the item without having to empty and refill it. She picked up her new bag and headed out the bathroom door.

Hermione received quite a few stares and wolf-whistles on her way down to breakfast, but she ignored them. The point of this wasn't to get a new boyfriend, just to get back at Ron.

When she entered the Great Hall, Hermione paused for a moment to let everyone see her new look, then walked gracefully over to the Gryffindor table. She slid in beside Ginny, who sat across from Harry, Ron, and Lavender.

"Hey, Ginny. Hey, Harry. How's it going?" Hermione's greeting was elaborately casual, and she purposely left Ron and Lavender - she'd call them the Lovebirds just for fun - out of it.

Harry looked at her briefly, then glanced down at his plate, looking guilty. "Hi." He then turned back to Ron.

Ginny looked ticked off at her boyfriend's cold behavior. "He decided he's on Ron's side this time. I can't imagine why. Probably because he doesn't want to hang out with us girls all the time. Idiot."

Hermione laughed. "That's his problem. You'll stick with me, though?"

"Of course." The redhead rolled her eyes. "My best friend or my brother - no contest. Harry and I've agreed not to let this affect our relationship, though."

"Thanks," Hermione sighed. "I really don't want your pathetic brother splitting you guys up." She said the words like Ron wasn't even sitting there.

After more casual conversation with Ginny and some breakfast, Hermione headed off to Arithmancy. The class truly was dull, but she excelled in it. After all, it was the closest thing to Muggle math that Hogwarts offered, and she'd loved equations as a seven-year-old. Still, Professor Vector was the most drab man she'd ever met.

*HP*

Later that evening, Hermione was sitting in the common room doing her Arithmancy homework when Ginny sat down on the arm of her chair.

"Did you hear about the next Hogsmeade trip?" the younger girl asked.

"No," Hermione said, marking her place in the book and putting her things in her bag. "When is it?"

"December twelfth," Ginny answered. "But guess what else?"

Hermione sighed. "I really don't feel like guessing."

"For the sixth and seventh years, it's not to Hogsmeade! See, the Ministry's having this war memorial ball in the Atrium on December twenty-third, and everybody in sixth or seventh year is invited! We get to go to Diagon Alley and pick out a dress! Or dress robes for the guys. But I can't wait!"

Hermione was practically glowing with excitement. Diagon Alley! And a huge ball! This was perfect! Maybe the makeup was seeping into her brain a bit... Oh well. "That sounds awesome! We can help each other pick out our dresses! Maybe we can shop with Luna and Parvati, and maybe Padma too." Parvati and Lavender had drifted apart over the course of the war. Lavender had apparently been too dismissive of the whole thing, while Parvati had taken it way too seriously - from the other's viewpoints, anyway. Now Parvati mostly hung out with Padma and occasionally Luna.

"I know!" Hermione could hear the exclamation points in Ginny's voice. "It's going to be awesome! I saw this great dress in Witch Weekly the other day, and..." she went on as Hermione zoned out. Her thoughts drifted to the look on Ron's face when she showed up at the ball with her date, (whoever he might be) looking perfect. Maybe he would even beg her to take him back...and she would say no. That would prove once and for all that Hermione Granger was completely over Ronald Weasley.


	9. Perfect Dresses

A/N: SO SO SORRY THAT TOOK ME SO LONG. I HAVE ABOUT TWENTY EXCUSES BUT THEY'RE ALL LAME. Thank you to my amazing reviewers (chibs13, arabellagrace, Blenda73, SapphireLove38, angeelleeeekaaaa). I love you guys! Okay, you ready for some shopping?

-justanotherfangirl0509

Hermione cried herself to sleep that night. She might have been a pretty good actress, but she couldn't mask the feelings when all she had to do was mull over whatever was at the top of her head, and the whole ruse thing was definitely high priority.

The two weeks leading up to the Diagon Alley trip all passed in the same way: Hermione got up early to get ready for school in the same complicated manner (although she did differ the hairstyles and makeup from day to day), ignored Ron and Lavender completely, acted a bit more girly and a bit less bookish, and fell asleep physically and emotionally exhausted. However, when the day of the trip finally came, Hermione was excited for once. She was kind of into this whole girly thing, and dresses were the pinnacle of girliness, right?

The morning of the trip, Hermione got ready in her usual fashion, but today wore a cream-colored thin sweater, skinny jeans with a wide brown belt at the waist, and brown leather boots, with her hair in a braid at the side of her head. She took her red peacoat down to the Hall with her, since they's be leaving right after breakfast. She also brought a newly Transfigured cross-body bag that settled comfortably on her hip.

"Hi, Ginny, Parvati. You guys ready to shop?" she greeted them.

"Oh, I'm so excited. I can't wait!" Parvati squealed.

"Me, too!" Ginny and Hermione agreed at the same time, and giggled.

"Padma and Luna are still meeting us at the Leaky Cauldron, right?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, they are. This is going to be so much fun!" Ginny exclaimed.

The three girls finished breakfast in a bit of a hurry, as did the rest of the sixth and seventh years, and then rushed to the main courtyard, sliding into coats as they went. Hermione, Ginny, and Parvati spotted Padma and Luna in the crowd, and joined up with them. They chatted aimlessly about new dresses they'd seen in Witch Weekly and other gossip magazines.

"Attention!" Professor McGonagall's voice did indeed grasp the attention of the crowd immediately. "I have a few things to remind you of..." She went on to explain the behavior expectations and things like that, the kind of things everyone's heard a thousand times and ignored a million times.

When the elderly headmistress was finally finished, everyone Floo'd to The Leaky Cauldron. Hermione and her friends were towards the back of the line. Once they'd finally arrived, Hermione spat out a bit of soot, cast cleaning charms on everyone, and, tucking away her wand, began, "Where to first?"

"Definitely Roses and Charms," Luna said in her airy way. "I saw several pretty dresses in Wisteria." She spoke of a popular fashion catalog for young women.

"All right, then."

Roses and Charms was a rather small shop filled with flowery, lacy dresses. It smelled like freshly picked roses, and had an aura of love magic.

"Ooh, I love this one!" Luna selected a yellow dress with bright, flowery patterns. "I'm going to go try it on." Luna ended up trying about sixteen different yellow dresses before ending up choosing the first one. It really was pretty, with a rope halter top and a slanted skirt that just brushed Luna's knees.

Once Luna had paid (none of the other girls thought the shop was their style) they headed over to BoldFace, a tiny shop named for the Muggle style of typing. It was owned by a Muggle-born witch and held all kinds of edgy, bright clothes.

Parvati and Padma both loved the place. After endless waiting by the other three, Parvati wore a knee-length black pencil dress with neon green designs etched onto it, and Padma had on a dangerously short mini-dress that was bright red with silver details.

"You guys look awesome," Ginny exclaimed. "Most people wouldn't be able to pull off the bold look, but you guys are good-looking enough that it totally works. I love it!"

"Thanks," Padma blushed, twirling a bit of her hair around her finger. After the twins had paid, Padma, Parvati, and Luna decided they wanted some coffee, but Ginny and Hermione kept shopping.

They looked through a larger dress shop. After an hour of trying on dresses, Ginny decides to go with a floor-sweeping gold gown that had a low V-neck and lots of glittery threads woven into the fabric.

"Oh my gosh! I love it!" Hermione exclaimed. "You look amazing." She had tried on a black cocktail gown, but it made her look washed-out. No way.

Ginny paid quickly and said, "We need to get you a dress, 'Mione. Where do you want to to?"

"Well, I did see this little shop in Witch Weekly that looked neat. It's called Perfume, but it sells dresses and makeup, too."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that! It definitely seems like your style," Ginny agreed. "Let's head there."

The girls walked down to the shop. They walked inside and gasped. Dresses and shoes were artfully arranged around the makeup and perfume counters. Everything was on sale, not that it mattered to Hermione. Everything was perfect.

After a few epic failures of gowns, Hermione stepped out of the dressing room in a strapless gown that was fitted through the waist and then puffed out to make a wider skirt. The whole thing was a red silk with an ivory lace overlay, and it came with ivory gloves and a small ivory clutch. Hermione spun slowly so Ginny could see the whole thing.

"You look amazing!" she exclaimed. "I love the whole old-fashioned look on you. The hair's all wrong right now, but don't worry, we can get it ready for the ball. The dress, though - it's perfect!"

Hermione blushed. "You think so?"

"Totally! Let's go to the makeup counter."

After selecting way too much makeup and a bottle of rose-scented perfume ("You have to smell right, too," Ginny had insisted.) the two girls headed over to Cream & Sugar, the coffee shop that Luna, Parvati, and Padma sat at.

"What did you guys pick?" Parvati asked immediately.

Luna cut in, "We've been sitting here for an hour."

"Sorry," Ginny apologized. "Don't worry! We got our perfect gowns!" She pulled the shrunk version of hers out of her bag. "Hermione, show them yours!"

Hermione slowly tugged the small box out of her bag that held the tiny makeup, perfume, and dress. "Here."

"OH MY GOSH! Where did you buy that? It's PERFECT for you! I LOVE it!" That was Padma.

"Perfume," Hermione said, surprised by the girl's outburst, "this new store on a side street nearby."

"Awesome!" Parvati exclaimed. "Should we all go?"

The girls spent the rest of the day choosing shoes and makeup for each other, and then buying Christmas gifts. Hermione bought Harry a fancy quill with an owl pattern on it and some chocolate frogs, selected a small bottle of expensive perfume for Ginny that she'd wanted to buy but couldn't afford, grabbed a few random things for her other friends, and got Ron a book (FIFTEEN FAIL-SAFE WAYS TO REPEL WITCHES: You know how to snag them, but do you know what not to do?) and a single Every Flavor Bean. She was pretty sure it was hairball-flavored.

Once she got back to her dormitory, the extent of Hermione's laziness and exhaustion meant that she used a charm to ready herself for sleep, and she slipped off into a dreamless slumber the moment her head hit the pillow.

A/N: I'll post the next chapter within a few days, a week at most. Luv ya!


	10. Date Hunting

A/N: I really have nothing to say up here. Just read the one at the end.

-justanotherfangirl0509

Hermione sighed. She had everything ready to go for the ball ... except a date. It was in six days, and no one had asked her, except for some fifth year guy who'd just wanted to attend and was asking every older girl that he'd be willing to be seen in public. Not exactly desirable. Hermione looked back down at her scrap of parchment, where she was writing down every guy she'd be willing to go with, and his pros and cons.

Neville - also a war hero; wouldn't work, he's going with Luna

Seamus - easy to talk to, great friend; might explode something all over my dress, always tries to flirt, no matter what, even if it's not with me

Dean - not a bad dancer; going with Parvati

Justin - not bad-looking, good dancer; going with some Ravenclaw sixth year

Hermione bit her lip. Each one of them had some thing about him that just said no. She thought a bit more .. but then a brilliant idea popped into her mind.

Viktor - famous, older, Ron hates him, friendly, already went to a ball with him once, doesn't have a date; cons? what cons?

Hermione knew he wasn't going with anyone from his last letter. The two of them were still pen pals. Also, the note had contained countless hints that he wanted to go to the ball with Hermione.

But ... wouldn't that be using him to make Ron jealous? He might like Hermione, but she mainly thought of him as a friend.

Hermione sighed and put down her quill. This was a dilemma for Ginny. She stood and walked down to the common room.

"Ginny? Can I ask you something?" Hermione started.

"Sure. Go ahead." Ginny looked up from her pile of homework. "Shoot."

Hermione perched on the arm of her chair. "If I was going to invite a guy to the ball with me, and he liked me, but I only liked him as a friend, and I really wanted to make Ron jealous, but I also wanted to go with him because he's easy to talk to and doesn't try to hit on me, would I be using him?"

Ginny looked at her curiously. "It depends. What are your motives, really? Deep down, what matters to you most? It sounds like you want to have a date AND make Ron jealous AND go with this mystery man. Which is most important to you?" She paused. "Who is he, anyway?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why?!"

Hermione shrugged. "Because if I tell you, you'll probably tell Harry, and he's never been good at keeping secrets from Ron, and that would kind of ruin the effect."

"So you just want to make Ron jealous?"

"Not necessarily. Actually, I just want to have fun with this guy at the ball and show the school that Ron doesn't matter to me anymore."

"Okay ... well, I know!" Ginny's face lit up. "How about you just tell this mysterious guy why you want to go with him. All the reasons why. No sugar-coating it. Just say the truth. Then he can decide if he wants to go with you or not."

Hermione grinned. "That's brilliant! Thanks, Ginny. I'll definitely do that."

Ginny paused, then added, "Can you give me a hint about who he is? Please?"

"Oh, all right. Um... he's not at Hogwarts."

"Ooh, nice. Well, good luck!" Ginny turned back to her work.

Hermione bounced up to her dormitory. She was sure Viktor would go with her. Why wouldn't he?

She penned him a quick note.

Viktor,

Hey, do you want to go to the ball with me? Before you answer, I want you to know something: you'd be doing me a HUGE favor. Not only do I seriously need a date, but I found out that Ron - remember him? - was cheating on me. We broke up awhile ago, but no one believes that I'm over him. I think I already told you this, but oh well. Anyway, if you would go with me, I feel like it would finally show everyone that I've moved on. It would also make him kind of jealous, if the Yule Ball was any indication. If you think that would be me using you or something, you don't have to say yes, but if you would, I'd be hugely in your debt. Don't get me wrong - I really do want go go with you - but I just wanted you to know that I have a few other reasons. Please reply to this, even if you say no!

Hermione

With that done, Hermione rolled it up and sent it off to Viktor with a handy spell she'd invented with the help of a few DA members - a variation of Apparation that could be done on school grounds, but not to anything living. She sighed and collapsed on her bed. It had been a long day, and she just needed some sleep.

*HP*

The next morning at breakfast, Hermione was picking at her scrambled eggs when an owl dropped a note onto her plate and landed on her head. As Ginny and Parvati laughed, Hermione held up a bit of toast. The owl took it and flew away. The envelope had her name on it.

Hermione slid it open, fascinated. It read,

Hermione,

How did you get that letter to me? There was not an owl. I did receive an invitation to the ball, and would be pleased to go with you. I never liked your orange friend. It will be enjoyable to spend more time with you, and I look forward to it.

I have been working on my English. Do you think it has improved?

Viktor

Hermione let out a small squeal. He had said yes!

Ginny leaned over to look at the letter, but Hermione snatched it away. "You can see it later. Like, way later."

Ginny made a pouty face. "Please? I won't tell anyone!"

"No."

"I tried." Ginny turned back to her eggs and stabbed them viciously with her fork.

Hermione looked at her friend curiously. "Um, Gin? Why are you mutilating your scrambled eggs?"

"Oh, it's just that Ron doesn't want Harry to go to the ball with me. Apparently the fact that I'm your friend means I can't talk to any of Ron's friends."

"Oh. Um. Sorry? Look, Ron's the one who cheated on me. Are you and Harry still going together?" Hermione asked, a little scared of the answer.

Ginny nodded. "But it feels like we're getting less and less time together. I think I'm going to have to make Harry see sense."

Hermione sighed with relief. "You better. I have no clue what he thinks he's doing, sticking with the cheater. Even if they are best friends, Ron's definitely the bad guy here. Honestly, I don't know what Harry's thinking. He's smarter than that!"

Parvati cleared her throat awkwardly. Harry, Ron, Lavender, and a few others were staring at Hermione, who rolled her eyes.

She continued, "I mean, is he crazy or what? I never did anything to make Ron hurt me. Honestly, I can't believe he'd go and cheat on me with his precious Lav-Lav. It's just stupid. Was I not good enough for him or what? Because he's definitely not good enough for me. Not anymore."

Dead silence filled that section of the table.

*HP*

The rest of the day was fairly boring. With five days to go until the ball, it was also the last day of term. Almost all of the sixth and seventh years were staying, and the only topic of chatter seemed to be the ball and drama related to it.

Also, it seemed that the teachers had a nice sense of humor this holiday season, meaning that the hallways had been decorated with mistletoe in various spots. But oh no - not just ordinary mistletoe. This was magical mistletoe, meaning that if one person got stuck under it, they couldn't leave the three-foot diameter of the circle until another person got stuck and they kissed them. Really, the only good thing was that if the two people were the same gender, they only had to hug.

So far, Harry had kissed Parvati (causing Ginny to huff dramatically), Ron had kissed Maddy Rush (a rather ugly sixth year), Hermione had (unfortunately and very briefly) kissed Blaise, Ginny had kissed Neville (causing Harry a bit of frustration), and Harry had been forced to share a very awkward hug with Malfoy himself, for a few examples. However, the biggest surprise was when Lavender and Seamus had gotten caught under a particularly large sprig at the entrance to the Great Hall. The exes had blatantly refused to even face each other, and after half an hour of this, Professor Slughorn had temporarily removed the charm.

At dinner, Ginny nagged Hermione again and again about her mysterious date to the ball. Neither girl was budging.

"Come on, 'Mione. Please? I swear I won't tell anyone!"

"No! I'm sorry, but I really don't feel like I can trust anyone right now."

"Pleeease?"

"No!"

Naturally, Ron was hanging on to the girls' every word, trying to find out who Hermione's date was. Honestly, had he changed at all in the past four years?

"Alright," Ginny said, "will you tell me if I guess correctly?"

"Not here. Later."

"I have homework!"

"Not. Here. Do you think I'd be okay with Ron 'overhearing' our little conversation?" Hermione put air quotes around "overhearing."

"Good point ... I'll meet you later, okay?"

"See you then."

Hermione shot Ron a quick glare - he'd been listening the entire time.

"Wonnie?" Hermione heard Lavender simper. "Why are you watching the beaver?"

Great. Hermione was "The Beaver" again.

"Um, just trying to tell if she really does have a date. My sister keeps trying to get her to tell, but she won't spill to anyone."

"All right." Lavender oozed an Umbridge-like sweetness as she threw her arms around Ron's neck, interrupting his bite of pork.

Hermione snorted in disgust and left for the common room. The ball was in five short days - she couldn't wait.

A/N: Next chappie is the ball! There should be two or three more chapters after this one. If I get five reviews over the next two chapters, I'll write another email chapter! (I'll probably write one anyway, I just won't post it unless I get the reviews.) Just a little encouragement.

Hey, just out of curiosity, would any of you possibly read a book by me? I hope to be a published author someday, and I want to know if you'd be interested.

- justanotherfangirl0509


	11. The Ball

A/N: So. The ball. This will be the second-to-last chapter, I think. I'm going to take a shot at Viktor's accent here ... don't mock me ... Also, I was kind of inspired by Taylor Swift's song "White Horse" while writing this chapter, so THANK YOU TAYLOR! On with the story ...

- justanotherfangirl0509

It was finally the day of the ball, and Hermione was ready. She was wearing her dress, along with the shoes, perfume, and makeup that Ginny had wanted her to wear. Her hair fell to the middle of her back in soft curls, basically a tamed and lengthened version of her natural hair. She wore an ivory headband that matched the dress perfectly. Over the whole thing, she slid on a thin black cloak. Everyone had been able to grab one if they wanted to, and almost all the girls had taken one to cover her dress until she arrived at the ball.

After heading out of her bed (that sounded odd, but Hermione had magically expanded it to make a small dressing room/makeup counter), she made her way down to the Great Hall. She met up with Ginny there.

"Where's Harry?" she asked, looking around a bit.

Ginny shrugged. "He'll be here soon. At least he didn't listen to Ron and asked me to go with him anyway."

"Yeah, thankfully."

"Who's your mysterious man?"

Hermione gave the redhead a slight shove. "I'm not telling you! He's going to be waiting near our Apparation point for me."

Ginny shrugged. "The mystery will be solved soon, I guess."

Hermione grinned at her. "Yes, it will."

Just then, Ron and Lavender arrived. The two of them walked past Hermione and Ginny arm in arm. Lavender shot Hermione a smug look, acting like Hermione actually still wanted to date Ron. As if. Ron just looked at the ground and urged Lavender on past.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the couple. "I don't know why they still think I like Ron. It's ridiculous! We've always fought over anything and everything, and now the jerk went and cheated on me! Besides, they know I have a date, they just aren't sure who it is."

Ginny shrugged. "Who knows? They've always been delusional."

Hermione laughed at that. "Yeah."

Harry walked up to Ginny, taking care not to look at Hermione, and said, "Hey. I can't wait to see your dress!"

"Trust me, you're going to like it," Ginny flirted with him.

Hermione walked away awkwardly as they continued talking. All her friends were with their dates, and she was kind of unsure of what to do.

Thankfully, Professors McGonagall and Slughorn arrived to escort the mass of students to the ball.

"Now," Professor McGonagall began, "I expect the best of behavior from all of you. You are representing Hogwarts here, and if any of you behave in a disgraceful manner, you will be personally escorted back to Hogwarts by a teacher, and you will receive whichever punishment they deem fair, according to the manner of your infraction. Is this clear?"

There was a murmuring of agreement from the students. Professor Slughorn stepped up and added, "Don't be afraid to enjoy yourself, though, as long as you behave appropriately. As most of you are sixteen or older, you should have a good idea of what is expected of you."

Again, the mass of excited teens agreed.

"Now," Professor McGonagall stated, "Professor Slughorn and I will each take ten students at a time to the Apparation point. Once you've arrived, you're free to go into the Atrium. The other teachers have already arrived there. Now, head on over."

A large group of people swarmed the two professors, girls dragging their dates up towards them. Mass chaos reigned for about ten minutes. Hermione was, naturally, in the last group, since she felt no need to rush. Professor McGonagall used the charm for group Apparation and, in seconds, Hermione was at the Apparation point.

The other couples bustled off to the dance, except for a sixth year Hermione didn't know. The two girls stood around awkwardly for a few moments, until the other girl's date arrived - some young Auror-in-training who Hermione thought was just a year out of Hogwarts.

Hermione tapped her foot nervously. Was Viktor showing up? Everyone else was already at the dance. Just then, a tall, muscular figure stepped around a corner nearby.

"Viktor!" Hermione slipped off her cloak and jogged over to wrapped her arms around her friend, who hugged her back. "It's so nice to see you again. This is going to be so much fun!"

Viktor smiled back at her. "It is nice to see you too, Herm-owny."

Hermione smiled warmly at his pronunciation of her name. "Come on. I want to see the ballroom!"

The two of them walked together to the entrance to the Atrium. The entire floor was covered in a glittery blanket of magical snow. The sky - well, ceiling, really, but it looked like the sky - was a deep grey.

Hermione took in a sharp breath. "It's beautiful."

"Very nice. Your Ministry haff done well." Viktor looked up at the band, which was playing a light, airy tune that reminded Hermione of snowflakes falling. "Shall ve dance?"

Hermione nodded and the two of them stepped out onto the dance floor. Hermione caught a glimpse of a gaping Ron several feet away. She ignored him.

The evening passed mostly in the same way, with Hermione dancing with Viktor. When they went to get dinner, it was similar to the Yule Ball: you merely had to speak to the plate to get your food. Hermione ordered a lovely plate of fettuccine alfredo and enjoyed it fully, without a thought to the house elves.

After a few hours, Hermione was pretty tired. "Viktor, I'm going to go powder my nose, all right?"

The Bulgarian nodded. "I'll vait near the food table."

Hermione walked out of the main room calmly towards a sign that read, 'RESTROOMS DOWN THE CORRIDOR TO THE LEFT.' Once out of the main room, she dashed to the ladies' room. After using the toilet and washing her hands, Hermione examined her face in the mirror. The enchanted makeup had stayed on well, but her hair could use another dusting of golden powder. She pulled her wand out of a hidden pocket in her dress, and waved it over her hair. Immediately, it shimmered with a golden dust.

"Not bad, for you."

Hermione whirled around. Standing in the doorway was, you guessed it, Lavender. "What do you want?" Hermione asked, sliding her wand back into her dress in what she hoped was a gesture of peace.

Lavender put her hands on her hips. "I thought you'd know by now. I want Ron."

"And you have him. So leave me alone."

"No, I don't really have him. I can always see him looking at you. Since you two broke up, you've been trying harder to look good. Even I'll admit it's working."

Hermione was a bit surprised. Lavender giving her a compliment? However begrudging it might be, that was a first.

"He watches you. He wants you back, I can tell. I want his attention again," Lavender finished.

Hermione sighed. "What do you expect me to do? Stop wearing makeup? Let my hair frizz out like in first year? Make my teeth enormous again? I'm no going to change how I look just so my ex will stop noticing me."

"Then stop hanging around him!"

"I like to sit with Ginny. Ginny likes to sit with Harry. Harry likes to sit with Ron. What am I supposed to do?"

"Take Parvati and sit somewhere else!"

"Lavender, quit being stupid. Why don't you try harder to make Ron notice you?"

"I do! He just always looks at you."

"And you think I want him to? No! I am over him! I am so totally, completely done with Ronald Weasley!" Hermione's voice had risen to a shriek by the end of the sentence, and she realized that didn't help make her sound convincing.

Lavender rolled her eyes. "Mm-hmm. And You-Know-Who's still alive."

Hermione blushed and hissed, "Look, when you've crushed on a guy for as long as I've liked Ron, it's pretty hard to just get over him. We helped fight a war together! We saved each other's lives multiple times! Do you expect that to all go away just because he cheated on me?"

"Yes."

"Ugh! Just leave me alone. I'm trying, okay?" Hermione stormed out of the bathroom and sat down on a stone bench in a niche, angry tears rolling down her face. Why did she always have to lose it when she talked about Ron?

Footsteps approached Hermione. She looked up. It was Viktor.

"Are you okay?"

Hermione sniffed. "Yeah. Just give me a minute."

"No. You are not okay. Vhat is wrong?"

"Have you met Lavender Brown?"

"No, I haff not."

"Well, she's a girl at Hogwarts. The girl Ron's dating now. She hates me. We were arguing just now. I tend to get a little too emotional during that kind of thing. That's really all that happened."

"Okay," Viktor replied. "Do you need a moment?"

Hermione sniffled. "Yeah. Go dance with some other girls. I don't feel like it anymore."

Viktor gave her a concerned look. "Are you sure? Zis Ron might decide to come back."

"I'll be fine. Go! Have fun!"

As Viktor walked away, Hermione burst into fresh tears. Why did she always have to push people away? He could have helped her!

Footsteps echoed through the hallway. Of course. It was Ron. Hermione tried to hide behind a pillar, but he spotted her first.

"What're you doing here? Shouldn't you be dancing with Vicky?"

Hermione stepped out. "Shouldn't you be making out with Lav-Lav?"

"She came this way to use the bathroom."

"So did I."

Ron gave her a skeptical look. "Really? Well, that explains why you're out in the hallway crying."

"Don't even try to use sarcasm on me, Ron Weasley. I don't respond well to disrespect."

"Then why've you been disrespectfully ignoring me for weeks?"

"Because you cheated on me!"

"So? It's not like you to just pretend it never happened."

"I don't forget past wrongs, Ronald. I might forgive, but I never forget."

"You got over it when we first met and instantly hated each other! You got over it when I didn't believe you had a date to the Yule Ball! You got over it when I had zero respect for S.P.E.W! You got over it when I dated Lavender the first time! You even got over it when I left you and Harry alone in the woods! Then, I cheat on you, and BOOM. Somehow, that was so much worse than all of that put together! Where is the famous Hermione logic?"

Hermione froze. For once, Ron was right. She sighed. "I guess that was the last straw. I'd been barely tolerating you for years, and you finally made me snap. Maybe I was in the wrong here, but you were also - maybe even more so. I put all your mistakes behind me so we could have a nice, normal relationship, and what thanks do I get? You cheating on me. That's what I call unreasonable."

At that moment, Ron kind of looked defeated. His great point had yet again been squashed by the 'famous Hermione logic.' "I'm sorry," he said.

Hermione sighed. "Me, too."

Ron looked up, hope dancing in his eyes. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Then ... will you take me back?" he asked.

Hermione bit her lip. "Sorry again, but no." Did he honestly think they could ever be the same again?

Ron smiled slightly. "Do I at least get a hug?"

Hermione smiled back. "Fine." She stepped forward and gave the redhead a big hug. After pulling away, she looked him in the eyes and said, "It's better this way, really." Then she walked off to go dance with Viktor some more.

A/N: ONE MORE CHAPTER AFTER THIS! I'M FREAKING OUT! No one reviewed my last chapter :( but the offer still stands. Five more reviews and I'll make the last chapter an email chapter. ;)

Oh, and I think I'm going to write a sequel to Heartbreak. I don't have much of it planned yet, but I think it'll be about Hermione after she graduates from Hogwarts. She'll be assigned to catch a loose Death Eater (not sure who yet) for her Auror training with someone (also not sure who) but they'll end up being transported to another dimension where Voldemort won the war. Let me know in a review if you think it's a good idea, or if you have an idea for me. I'll tell you the title (haven't got it planned yet) at the end of the final chapter.

Okay, enough blabbering. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! LOVE YOU ALL! (totally not in a gay way.)

- justanotherfangirl0509


	12. Email Again

A/N: OH MY GOSH! THIS STORY IS, LIKE, ALMOST OVER! IF I WASN'T PLANNING ON A SEQUEL I'D BE FLIPPING OUT RIGHT NOW! Anyway, so I got 5 reviews! Yay! You guys get your email chapter after all! So, um, just read the note at the end.

-justanotherfangirl0509

FROM: BOOKWORMIONE

TO: THEBOYWHOLIVED

I really didn't think we'd have one of these classes again. I'm not complaining, though. It's lots of fun!

FROM: THEBOYWHOLIVED

TO: BOOKWORMIONE

Yeah. Didn't Fleur say it was a late Christmas present to all of us?

FROM: BOOKWORMIONE

TO: THEBOYWHOLIVED

Of course I heard that. What, do you think I'm not paying attention to teachers anymore? :)~ Anyway, should I hack Malfoy's account again?"

FROM: THEBOYWHOLIVED

TO: BOOKWORMIONE

Yeah, totally!

FROM: BOOKWORMIONE

TO: THEBOYWHOLIVED, WEASLEYISOURKING

Hey guys, I'm going to hack Malfoy's account again. Come watch!

FROM: WEASLEYISOURKING

TO: BOOKWORMIONE

Be right there!

FROM: THEBOYWHOLIVED

TO: BOOKWORMIONE

Coming over now.

FROM: BOOKWORMIONE

TO: SILVERDRAGON

Hey Malfoy, remember last time we had one of these classes? Ah, fond memories...

FROM: SILVERDRAGON

TO: BOOKWORMIONE

Don't you dare!

FROM: BOOKWORMIONE

TO: SILVERDRAGON

Oh, I dare.

FROM: SILVERDRAGON

TO: TALLDARKANDHANDSOME, DRAKEYYSGIRRL, GREGORYGOYLE

Don't you guys dare email me anything! I reserve the right to kick all of your butts if I have to. Seriously!

FROM: TALLDARKANDHANDSOME

TO: SILVERDRAGON, DRAKEYYSGIRRL

Oh, trust me, Draco. I know a few more of your secrets, and I'm much better at kicking butt than you. Pansy, it's because Granger hacked into his account and can now read all his emails, so send the most embarrassing stuff you can think of!

FROM: DRAKEYYSGIRRL

TO: TALLDARKANDHANDSOME, SILVERDRAGON

Oh, cool, Blaise. Why didn't you email Greg? (Don't worry, Drakey, I'll be back with some very fun insider Draco info soon!)

FROM: TALLDARKANDHANDSOME

TO: SILVERDRAGON, DRAKEYYSGIRRL

Pansy, because he's an idiot. Okay, so first up on the Malfoy Show, we'll have a very early memory of my fifth birthday party. Pansy was chasing Draco around my house. Then, the highly sophisticated Malfoy heir fell down an entire flight of stairs and right into the cake. His bones were fixed by his father, but his pride was wounded forever.

FROM: DRAKEYYSGIRRL

TO: TALLDARKANDHANDSOME, SILVERDRAGON

Good point, Blaise. That was a fond memory of Draco. I used to love chasing him around. Oh, do you remember when all three of us, with Crabbe and Goyle, went swimming at my house? That was a lovely time. We were eight at the time, and no one knew why, but Draco wouldn't get in the water. When we finally managed to get it out of him, it was the funniest thing - he was afraid of the water! That's right, folks. The great Draco Malfoy himself was too scared to go swimming.

FROM: BOOKWORMIONE

TO: SILVERDRAGON

Hey, Malfoy, why don't you go swim in the lake with your friends? I bet you'd all have lots of fun ...

FROM: SILVERDRAGON

TO: BOOKWORMIONE, TALLDARKANDHANDSOME, DRAKEYYSGIRRL

Shut up. All of you.

FROM: TALLDARKANDHANDSOME

TO: DRAKEYYSGIRRL, SILVERDRAGON

Hmm ... no can do. So, I think it's time to pull out this little gem from Draco's past. Pansy, do you remember the night before we all went off to Hogwarts for the first time?

FROM: DRAKEYYSGIRRL

TO: SILVERDRAGON, TALLDARKANDHANDSOME

Why, yes, Blaise, I do. Didn't you have Draco, Vince, Greg, Daphne, and me over for a group sleepover?

FROM: SILVERDRAGON

TO: TALLDARKANDHANDSOME, DRAKEYYSGIRRL

Oh, no you didn't! Stop it now! I'm going to get both of you (and Potter, Granger, and Weasley, for good measure) shipped off to St. Mungos's by the end of this class!

FROM: TALLDARKANDHANDSOME

TO: SILVERDRAGON, DRAKEYYSGIRL

Oh, Draco, that would be five against one. Besides, you don't know that Granger actually hacked into your account! So, Pansy, for this sleepover, we had us four guys in one room, and you two girls in one room, didn't we?

FROM: SILVERDRAGON

TO: TALLDARKANDHANDSOME, DRAKEYYSGIRRL

I don't care! I can take all of you any day. Wait ... five against one? You would team up with Potter and Pals?

FROM: SILVERDRAGON

TO: BOOKWORMIONE

Un-hack my account! Now!

FROM: DRAKEYYSGIRRL

TO: SILVERDRAGON, TALLDARKANDHANDSOME

Potter and Pals! Nice name. And, yeah, I would, if you attacked all of us at once. So, where were we? Oh yes ... well, neither Daphne or I could get to sleep, because someone was snoring. Blaise?

FROM: BOOKWORMIONE

TO: SILVERDRAGON

I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, this is just too funny to miss.

FROM: TALLDARKANDHANDSOME

TO: DRAKEYYSGIRL

Yes, well, in the boys' room, Vince and Greg were out cold. They were the ones snoring. Draco and I were still up, talking, when we heard a knock on the door.

FROM: SILVERDRAGON

TO: BOOKWORMIONE

Imperio!

FROM: BOOKWORMIONE

TO: SILVERDRAGON

Was that supposed to be an e-curse? I think you just majorly screwed up your computer. That spell doesn't work on electronics.

FROM: TALLDARKANDHANDSOME

TO: SILVERDRAGON, DRAKEYYSGIRRL, BOOKWORMIONE

Granger, I'm sending this to you directly because I don't know if your hacking skills would have gotten it, since Draco just blew up his computer.

So, after the knock, Draco just jumped, like, a foot in the air. See, I'd been telling him a horror story about this guy who knocks on your door. If you answer, he shoots you in the head. If you ignore it, he blasts down the door with laser vision, and then uses his talons to stab you through the heart. If you look outside but don't answer, he goes away, but comes back every hour until you open the door. The scariest thing about him was his eyes, though. They glowed bright red, and if you looked in them, the horror that appeared in your mind would literally kill you, even if he didn't do a thing to you.

So, I'd been telling Draco this, and ... Pansy?

FROM: BOOKWORMIONE

TO: TALLDARKANDHANDSOME

You don't have to send it to me; I hacked his account, not his computer. There's a difference. So go on! (Oh, you're really good at horror stories. Ron looks ... scared.)

FROM: TALLDARKANDHANDSOME

TO: BOOKWORMIONE

Oh, OK. I don't really know what you mean by that, but whatever. Let me get Pansy to tell Draco (and you) the next part of the story.

FROM: DRAKEYYSGIRRL

TO: TALLDARKANDHANDSOME, BOOKWORMIONE

Jeez, Blaise. I was still typing.

So, Daphne and I knocked on the door, and no one answered, but I heard snickering. I asked if we could come in, and Blaise said yes. When I opened the door, Draco looked terrified! I looked a little closer, and I saw that ... I saw he'd peed his pants! I starting laughing my head off with Blaise and Daphne. Vince and Greg missed the whole thing, sound asleep. It was hilarious!

FROM: SILVERDRAGON

TO: PROFESSORFLEUR

Um, can I use the bathroom?

FROM: PROFESSORFLEUR

TO: SILVERDRAGON

Sure, Draco. Just hurry up.

FROM: BOOKWORMIONE

TO: TALLDARKANDHANDSOME, DRAKEYYSGIRRL, THEBOYWHOLIVED, WEASLEYISOURKING

Okay, guys, that was majorly funny. Way too much so. Still ... you'd be on our side if Malfoy attacked us?

FROM: TALLDARKANDHANDSOME

TO: DRAKEYYSGIRRL, BOOKWORMIONE, THEBOYWHOLIVED, WEASLEYISOURKING

Yeah, I guess ... I mean, we kind of did end up being on the same side in the war after all.

FROM: WEASLEYISOURKING

TO: TALLDARKANDHANDSOME, DRAKEYYSGIRRL, BOOKWORMIONE, THEBOYWHOLIVED

That story was really scary, thoxyehiemyxosngei cus zun jdo iskjciksh r

FROM: TALLDARKANDHANDSOME

TO: SILVERDRAGON, DRAKEYYSGIRRL

NICE! That was exactly how the man was in my story! The hollowed-out face ... glowing eyes ... talons ... unnaturally tall ... that's some pretty good spellwork, Draco!

FROM: SILVERDRAGON

TO: TALLDARKANDHANDSOME

I know! I terrified Weasley over there. It was hilarious! Even the people who hadn't read the email were scared.

FROM: WEASLEYISOURKING

TO: SILVERDRAGON

Malfoy, I am going to kill you. I really am.

FROM: SILVERDRAGON

TO: WEASLEYISOURKING

Oh, I live to please you.

FROM: PROFESSORFLEUR

TO: all

Okay, class dismissed.

A/N: You guys, this is so cool! I've never finished a fanfiction story before, except for two one-shots. I'm going to post the first chapter of my next story right after this one.

Speaking of the next story, it's going to be called "Moving On." Thanks to Blenda73 for the great title! It'll be more of an adventure/action story than drama, but it'll still have some.

Now to answer my reviews from the last chapter, just because you guys are awesome!

AWH MAN: Well, here you go! I hope you like it!

Guest: Aw, that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Seriously, I'm glad I made you feel better. I don't do a lot of dating, but I know how it feels to fall for a guy who doesn't even see you. :( I have no clue what exactly you're going through, but I hope things get better for you!

Spottedmask12: Glad you like this! It always makes me feel great when people who I don't even know like my stories.

IceNinja23: Thanks! I really hope you're being sincere about Krum's accent, because he didn't seem to have much of one to me.

Blenda73: As I already said, I love your title! That song is great, too. I also thought it would be cool to see Hermione stand up to Lavender because in sixth year, she didn't do much except roll her eyes and walk away. I wanted to write about Hermione actually fighting back, not just sitting around and letting Lavender take the guy she's in love with.

Okay, so I guess that's it, guys! The first chapter of Moving On should be up later today. :D

-justanotherfangirl0509


End file.
